Business development groups currently use a multitude of indirect data such as population density and other demographics to evaluate business opportunities in geographic locations. However, the use of indirect data to evaluate business opportunities often proves insufficient. Furthermore, attempts to obtain direct data often prove difficult. For example, it is often very difficult to obtain direct data (through the use of surveys, etc) from transient people who meander through certain geographic locations. Surveys are often intrusive and people don't have the time to participate in them. This lack of direct data, coupled with the unreliability of indirect data often causes business establishments to be developed in regions that are unable to support those businesses. This leads to business failure. Accordingly, what is needed is a method of collecting direct data including consumer requests for goods and services in particular geographic regions automatically without requiring intrusive surveys and burden to the target population.